


Cookie Thief

by Limence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cookies, Cute, F/M, J writes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limence/pseuds/Limence
Summary: Just a cute little one shot that I felt like doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, hit me up if you have any one shot requests. I'm open to writing almost anything, I just need ideas. You can comment here or message me on Tumblr @ Meepster2016  
> -J

Mom just needed one more. One more of these miraculous cookies that the love of her life made. Surely he wouldn’t notice a few going missing. She let out a sound of happiness as she bit into the cookie that she just took out of the cookie bowl.

“Ah-hah! Caught you red-handed, you fiendish cookie thief!”

The sudden voice made Mom startle, crumbs tumbling out of her mouth. She looked over her shoulder and gave a sheepish smile as she saw Dad standing in the doorway, a mock stern look on his face.

“I knew my cookie numbers weren’t adding up,” he said as he walked up to Mom. His attempt at an angry expression fell apart, and he smiled as he pressed a chaste kiss to Mom’s cheek. Mom laughed after she finished her bite of cookie. She set the rest of it down and then turned to Dad and set her hands at his hips.

“I just couldn’t help myself; you are the best baker ever,” she said before she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Dad smiled and kissed her for a few seconds before he pulled away.

“Come on, let’s start on dinner; the kids will be home soon.”


End file.
